Contradiktion
by RinaRequiem
Summary: Light is in the greatest fight of his teenage years. He is fighting against his feelings for Misa and L. Is he gay, or just curious? When things get complicated, how will Light hold up? LightxLxMisa rated for sexual content and profanity


DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE

Contradiktion

**L x Light**

"**Have you ever had something life altering happen to you? Something that made you feel as if the world has stopped and will never be the same again? It's a strange feeling. If something like that happens to you you're expecting everything to be different, then you find out, it's not. Nothing really has changed, except for you. It leaves you wondering what to do, how to act and what to say."**

C h a p t e r 1 : U k n o w n T e r r i t o r y

Light was comfortable for once since he had been chained to L. He sat sprawled on the couch flipping through late night shows. The TV flashed rapidly from scene changes on the screen. Light had found an old detective show and decided to watch it. What else was he suppose to do? L had curled up next to him on the couch and was now snoring softly. Light looked over his thin frame. The only time Light saw him unguarded was while he was asleep. It was a nice reminder that even the great, yet strange L was human too.

Light turned his glance back to the TV. The show had gone to commercials and was showing an add for oxyclean. His eyes began to droop when he felt L stir. He had stretched a bit, laying his feet onto Light's lap. Light didn't mind much, but L wouldn't stop moving his toes.

_Figures,_ Light thought. His attention refocused on the television. It wasn't long before his thoughts were caught by something else, something unavoidable. He felt his pants tighten before he knew what was happening. L's foot had moved closer to his groin, and was tracing circles right on top of Light. He scooted a bit to the side, letting L's feet fall off his lap. _That's better, _Light thought with relief. Regardless, the urge would not go away. It nudged at him, causing him to squirm.

"Light, is everything okay?" L's voice was a bit groggy. He noticed Light's fidgets and looked him up and down. His eyes widened when he saw the growing bump in Light's pants. "Watching pornographic movies again are we?"

Light stood up and turned away from L, ignoring his inquiry. "I'm tired L. Let's just go to bed, okay?"

"Alright."

_Five minute's later in Light's bed…_

"So, which video was it?"

"I wasn't watching a video. L, go to sleep."

"Was it a TV show then?"

"Go to sleep L."

"Was she blonde or brunette?"

"Neither. _Goodnight_ L."

"So it was a red head?"

Light turned away from L, taking most of the blankets with him.

"I would've guessed you were a brunette kind of guy."

"…"

"Did she have nice breasts?"

"I'm not talking to you L."

"What about her caused such a reaction?"

"It was nothing, a random burst of hormones caused by an adrenaline rush, caused by the cop show I was watching. Go to bed."

"That's highly unlikely." L paused as he turned over to face Light's back, "So you're turned on by guys? Does Misa know about this?"

"GODDAMN IT L, GO TO SLEEP!"

"Are you turned on by me?" As L spoke he got closer to Light. His breath ran over his ear, causing his urge to flare back in one brilliant rush.

"Stop it. Would you just go to be-" He turned onto his back and his words were cut short by the image of L hovering above him. Light was transfixed by his shining onyx eyes that bore into his, looking for an answer.

L began to slide down Light's front suddenly, pressing his warm body against him. Light liked the feeling of it, and he hated that fact. What was happening to him?

His thought was broke by the tugging down of his pajama pants. L had exposed Light's dick and was stroking it up and down softly with his fingers. He let out a soft gasp, he felt himself swell to the max, heightening the sensation of being touched. It had been so long since he had been touched this way, and it felt incredible, but he knew he had to stop.

"L stop it." his weak command was unconvincing to L. L began to lean down, and Light snapped back to reality.

"What are you doing?!" He sat up in surprise at how far he let it go. They had been close before, but not like this. L was his enemy. He couldn't let himself be seduced.

L looked at Light's erect penis then at his face answering, "I'll fix it." Then he took hold of Light once again.

His hand was tighter this time, restricting Light from turning or moving away. He leaned down and licked the tip first, catching all of the pre-cum that had seeped from him. It was a tease, and it made Light want to push down L's head, rhythmically, to get himself to that euphoric moment.

_God, just get to it already, _Light's mind was whirling with thoughts. This was wrong, so wrong. But, then why did it feel so right? How could he face L after this? Was he gay? What would happen with Misa?

Just then L took him into his mouth. Light let out a grunt of surprise which seemed to fuel L. He sped up a bit. L's tongue danced around Light's penis, rubbing and pushing on the tip while his lips ran his length. It felt wonderful, but L was still going too slow. Light was almost there, and he wanted it, bad.

He reached out his hand and entangled his fingers in L's hair. It was soft and thick in Light's hand as he began to push L's head down harder and faster. L's teeth grazed him in surprise, only furthering Light's climax.

His pants got harder as he spoke, "Please, stop. L, I-I'm going to cum…Ahh!"

He let out one last exasperated moan as he released himself in L's mouth. L came off slowly, strings of cum pulling from his mouth and glistening in the faint moonlight. Suddenly Light felt ashamed. What had he done?

_**A/N : Well, a lot has been set on Light's plate. How will he handle it? We will find out soon. If you enjoyed it and want me to continue let me know!!! I hope you enjoyed, cause that would make both of our days wouldn't it? Leave CONSTRUCTIVE criticism please so I can get better. : ) I recommend the song **__Fight Inside __**by **__Red__** or **__Stripped __**by **__Shiny Toy Guns __**for this chapter. Whichever you prefer.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Rina Requiem ~**_


End file.
